


Facts of Fate: Of Ripples in Time

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auel is from a past that never should have been. Brought to their world on a wish made by his now dead aunt, last of his family, he is on a self appointed mission to ensure the one ring is destroyed. No matter what the nine have to say on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Fate: Of Ripples in Time

: A Brief History:

* * *

When Gondor's ruling steward had announced to all many ages ago that he held the one ring, many had fled, and among them the true king.

Those who hadn't fled soon wished they had when the Nazgûl had descended upon many of the once proud populace; those who had resisted had been kidnapped and often soon after killed.

Saruman and Sauron, a lieutenant of Melkor's armies who later took them over in Melkor's absence, had killed off most of the wise elves, the rowdy dwarfs and the peaceful hobbits.

Now in the fourth age- for the third had ended with the massacres. Only Orcs, Trolls, Nazgûl, and other such creatures lived on without fear. Others, if there were any, had hid themselves so well that even rumors were few.

Sauron had grown wary of humans after losing a Nazgûl to a furious young woman whom had lost all who she had ever loved; both the Nazgûl and woman had lost their lives in the confrontation.

After this Sauron had made it ordered that humans- mostpossessing unusual abilities. Such as a talent with weapon making, or using, or more uncommon still- those who had an aptness with magic. Thosewere rounded up and ruled over by his most loyal. Their children were recruited for the dark army.

Humans had stood no chance alone, they had, in a way brought this upon them selves when they had convinced themselves that Gondor should have the one ring to protect itself and had the one ring stolen.

It had corrupted the people, and they were the first, willingly or unwillingly to fall under Sauron and his eight Nazgûl.

Many had resisted, and many more had died.

Those who refused were killed or imprisoned for later extermination. Only those about to die were allowed to mourn those already dead as silent screams echoed of pain and sorrow for both men and women long dead.

In such a vile dungeon – a holding pen for those about to die - barren but for blood soaked stone walls, our story begins.

* * *

**Escape.**

In a cell in this dungeon a young man cried silently these people were his kin. His brothers and sisters newly wedded aunts, laughing uncles, younger cousins, trickster nephews, and bright little nieces and others. He didn't know how many - they were being killed off for being weapon experts, and the greatest magic users yet seen, the best of the best.

The people were not allowed to know how to spell the old words nor to know their histories. It was only passed through word of mouth now. He, and his kin, were the last to learn the history and spelling once common.

He closed his eyes, he had been a master in weapons, he had mastered defense and attack maneuvers, he knew everything there had been to know about his art, he had almost no magic, only enough to form shields.

He had auburn hair, cut short, so that no one could use his hair against him. He remembered when he was younger his mother had never let him cut it. It had always either been in a ponytail or braid, his had wild amethyst eyes.

He had been driven almost to the brink of insanity, from his family's screams. His people were strong, and they had yet to plead for the torture to stop, or worse in his eyes to plead for death.

He knew only one name for his people and even that said very little of them.

Noss údrenoren…

The name his people had been called.

They had given it to him, for he was the last that had the knowledge that was considered sacred to his people.

"Auel… ya' awake?" A quite yet rough voice asked, it sounded as if the person hadn't spoken in a long time

"Yes Sina…" His own voice was quite and smooth, Sina was his aunt, and she shared a cell with his oldest brother.

"Auel… Tell me what you want most in this world?"

He sighed closing his eyes.

"To walk free again, walk with my family. To practice with my blades and to protect our people, to breathe the air that grandmother spoke of… The air that was clean and not soiled that is my only wish."

Sina sighed, it was echoing, penetrating the screams and cries.

"I, as you know, Auel, can grant wishes. If that is what you wish. I will take you to another world with my power, and you can make sure that nothing like this ever happens in that world. Do you want this wish?"

Auel gasped, it was what he craved. But he would have to abandon his family. He frowned, the expression marring his face.

"What of my family?" He wondered aloud.

Sina let out a sob.

"They are gone child… You and I are the last of our kin." He shook his head not believing her words.

How could his aunt's words be true? When he still heard the screams and crying? As if answering an unspoken question, Sina said.

"They are but ghosts… spirits….That linger."

"What of you Sina?"

Auel asked, hurt that his favorite aunt would have such a low opinion of him. Sina sighed again, tired of life and the haunting screams.

"I have no hope for myself child. I am dying. My magic is nearly gone and fading quickly. I promised your mother at your birth that I would do anything to protect you. And this is the only thing I can think of to make sure you are safe."

Auel closed his eyes, torn.

"Wouldn't you die alone?" Asked Auel quietly.

Sina chuckled, amused at his question. Even if he found nothing humorous in it.

"Oh innocent child, my spirit will die when I grant your wish. It will go with you to this New World, and watch over you in it."

Auel leaned against the connecting walls, his aunt was offering him, and in turn herself a way out of this corrupted world. He grunted getting up, although he swayed and leaned heavily against the wall.

At first he thought he was being selfish. He would live in a better world, while his aunt died alone in this one. But with Sina's brave words he realized that even if what his aunt said wasn't true. Sina was also preserving her kin, and keeping a promise at the same time, reluctantly he made up his mind.

"Very well."

His voice was quite and reluctant, but she heard his hope as well and smiled even if he couldn't see it. Sina worked her own, unique magic.

While he hadn't asked it of her, Sina made him years younger. When he still had his beautiful long auburn red-brown hair. When his body was still young and innocent of the things their captures had done to him.

Using the power of the old tales, times long forgotten and her life energy. She opened a portal to a different time, and dimension. Her spirit traveled and guided him to the dimension a whispered.

"Thank you." From him met her ears in her cell. It was faint and far off, but she heard it. Sina smiled as she sighed and her spirit, released from her body lingered with him in the world he had been taken to.

* * *

**Sickness**

Auel awoke between a tree and a slow moving river. Blinking in bright light surprised by what he had thought to be a dream had been true. He breathed in deeply and smiled the air was clean with a faint mountain flowers scent- something he hadn't smelled for ages.

The sun was bright and shining through the trees, it wasn't covered by gray clouds that bore no rain like his world was. And the grass! It was a wonderful green instead of a grimy brown or sickly yellow.

Everything was beautiful, as he had always thought it should have been.

Auel stiffened then, he felt different, somehow…. _younger_ …

Auel knew his mind was as old as it had been when he had spoken to his aunt. Auel still had the skills he had mastered long ago, had that been drilled into his mind and body by survival.

Auel with all the magical power he possessed Auel sent a 'thank you' to his aunt wrapped up in feelings of awe and wonder and the strangeness of the place he found himself in.

Auel had never been strong in thought sensing or sending as his aunt was, he hardly had any magic to him at all, but he only hoped it reached her.

Auel shifted and felt a weight that had once been familiar and reached behind his head and grinned. His auburn hair was back- tied into a braid, but back all the same, though he knew he shouldn't be glad for it would endanger his life in a fight.

Now he knew he was younger, but how much?

Auel wondered briefly where he was at, and looked around. He was in a forest, of course, which was in itself was amazing. The forests were destroyed and gone where he had come from. He touched the tree behind him pushing his hand against the slightly rough bark amazed that it was still there when he took his hand away.

He stared in again in wonder around himself, he was alone and there was a river running near by, he looked at it mesmerized. Auel blinked, shocked, the water was clean-pure- not black or murky, but blue and clear.

Clean water…

Auel crawled over to it and looked in it.

A young man in his eighteenth year looked back at him.

Auel frowned – and so did the reflection, not quite believing it, he lent back away from the water he had been twenty-three in his time. So his aunt had reduced his age to before his family had been caught- or the traveling through time cost years off or for ones life.

Just to make sure he was who he thought he was Auel looked on his left hand, two tattooed diamonds were there. One of the diamonds was blood red in color; the other was charcoal black. It was the sign of a prisoner. He closed his eyes knowing that no magic would remove it.

It was the only sign of the past he had- and a twisted way it proved that his life was not a lie or a nightmare.

He rose and glanced at his clothing in the refection.

All of it was black- a tank top, pants, and a long coat that reached the forest floor. Boots and his gloves- both had a square on the hand the left framed the diamond markings- the right nothing.

He wondered if his weapons were still there.

They were.

Around his waist were the twenty throwing stars. On his thighs a cover pouch hid two large daggers. Made _into_ his boot were two small daggers pressure triggers on both the toe and heel. His wrist guards also held two pressure triggered blades.

Auel heard footfalls behind his they were light, so it was either a woman or something else.

Auel brought his hand to the large dagger strapped to his thigh and brought it out. Turning around quickly-

Nothing was there. He frowned.

"You are a very strange human, wandering in Mirkwood alone."

Auel spun around again, and was shocked to see a blond haired young man with pointed ears.

' _Elf'_ His numb mind supplied.

Elves had been extinct in his world for years before his birth- the same was thought true for dwarves and hobbits.

Could it be possible that here they were alive? He hoped it was so.

"My name is Anëdil, Now what is your name?" The elf asked.

Auel hadn't let the elf know of his weapon. He briefly thought of attacking, but pushed the thought away.

' _Mirkwood…..elves, giant spiders, orcs, and other dark creatures, I think the elf is the least of my worries.'_

"Auel" He answered quietly. Auel was wary he didn't care to tell this Anëdil everything about himself.

"Why do you travel alone, child? Are you lost?"

Auel's face twisted into an ugly look. The elf stepped back startled. He hadn't thought his words offensive, just as soon as the look had come it was gone. Leaving Auel's amethyst eyes blank.

"I travel alone because I must." Auel answered bitterly, turning away and walking off, leaving the elf stunned.

Auel didn't care if Anëdil followed or not. He didn't care if he was in danger.

Or if he died right then. He didn't care about anything.

His mind was blank his instincts were torn between wanting his family, his brothers. Or moving on in his life in this strange place where everything he knew was not.

His wish, he remembered with regrets.

Anëdil was startled by the human's reaction and followed him. He was sure the young man would get himself in trouble. The stranger known only as Auel seemed unaware of his surroundings, as he wondered into a cave and stayed there.

Anëdil frowned and turned to leave, only to come face to face with a giant spider. Anëdil quickly somersaulted so he was away from the tree when the spider landed. It dropped to the ground and hissed rising up so it stood at its full height.

Anëdil grabbed two arrows and fired them in rapid succession. But they bounced off the spider's hide. It ran at him and he was unable to get out of the way in time. It trampled him. Anëdil groaned in pain and looked above him. The spider seemed to grin. Suddenly it lunged at him to poison him, Anëdil knew and prepared for the pain, but none came.

The human youth had taken the poison meant for him.

Auel looked at his wound in his left arm. His shirt hadn't been ripped, then he glanced at the spider- which growled at him. Auel threw four throwing stars at the underbelly of the spider. Knocking the spider out from a stronger poison then what was in its pincers.

Anëdil watched as the youth sank to his knees. The poison was taking effect; it would have knocked a elf out for two days. Anëdil paled, but for a human if untreated, it would kill the human in a very short amount of time.

He quickly gathered the youth's weapons, which fascinated him.

His own weapons were broken. But his questions would have to wait. The human was fading fast. Gathering him in his arms Anëdil forgot his own pain and started for the Elven palace.

It wasn't far from the cave, but it took Anëdil two hours to get there. When it was normally just half an hour Anëdil didn't want to think of what would happen if had taken longer.

"Anëdil? Why—I'll get a healer!" Legolas yelled seeing the boy in his arms. The prince of Mirkwood, true to his word he came back with several healers.

Anëdil gave two of them the human, and kept the humans weapons to give to him later. The other healer took him to his chambers, and healed his bruises and cuts with herbs, and after ordering him to stay in bed for the rest of the day, left.

Meanwhile Auel's healers took off his cloak, tank top, and boots. Not noticing the hidden weapons.

They had cleaned the wound, and given him some herbs that helped counter the spiders poison. They started jump started the healing process with magic and stitched him up. The wound was red and purple; they had done all they could, and hoped they hadn't been too late for the human youth.

Auel drifted in and out of consciousness enough to know he wasn't anywhere he had been in the past and was with elves. Auel woke a week later, to darkness.

He glanced out side his room had a balcony, the moon shown at him brightly. Auel sighed, and stretched noticed his missing clothes and weapons and moved silently over to the balcony.

Leaning forward against it, wondering how long he had been out of action… it must have been a while sense he felt out of practice and lazy. A feeling he had never really had before.

Then he heard the door open, and he stepped into the shadows waiting. A moment passed and he blinked.

Were Anëdil had had strait hair this one, also male and blond, had hair with braids behind his ears and pulled back and sky blue eyes. When he saw that Auel wasn't in bed he went to the balcony and looked out.

Auel silently got the dagger that was on his thigh while moving up quickly behind the elf. He was briefly surprised they hadn't removed his weapons; he pressed the long dagger against the elves neck.

"I wouldn't suggest moving, where am I? Who are you? How did I get hear? And where is Anëdil?" Auel asked.

"You're among the Elven people of Mirkwood. I'm Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Anëdil took you here, he's safe." the elf replied in a hushed whisper.

Auel knew the elf was frightened but hadn't tried to show it. Auel took the knife away and the elf and put it back in its place as the elf swung around to stare at Auel- who watched him warily

"I'm Auel" He stated softly turning and going back to his room.

"How did you sneak up behind me? How did you get that blade? And where did the weapon go?" It seemed the elf was full of questions when his life wasn't being threatened.

Auel glanced at him, half amused half annoyed. His head hurt and the elf wasn't helping matters for him in the least.

"I'm a blade master; the long daggers are on my thighs and the blade was made for me by my twin brothers." Auel explained evenly sitting back on the bed. He was suddenly very tired. Legolas blinked; surprised he had expected the human to tell him he had stolen it.

It was a beautiful blade; surely no human could ever hope to make such a blade. Auel saw his disbelief, and Auel sighed taking both daggers off and showing them to the elf. Whose eyes grew wide, obviously the elf had thought he wasn't going to show him them or perhaps Legolas thought he was going to kill him Auel thought with humor.

Legolas locked eyes with the interesting human reaching out he took one of the blades and looked at it closely.

It wasn't elfish or dwarfish; it looked somewhat like the swords the humans had. But much better balance, and design, so the human Auel had been telling the truth. He gave the daggers back and watched as the human put them on again.

He blinked -startled, as the weapons seemed to disappear when put away, as if nothing was there. Legolas decided that this human was defiantly interesting. Auel folded his knees sitting cross-legged, put his elbows on his knees and seemed to stare into space.

Legolas left with nothing more to say and Auel acting as a stature and could have sworn he had heard the stranger say 'goodnight' but when he looked back Auel hadn't changed position.

* * *

**Awakening**

Auel watched silently as the elf known as Legolas left and mentally said goodnight but didn't react when Legolas turned around and looked at him. He knew that he was in the past, where magic could be used freely without worry and were weapons were common.

But from the elf's reaction to his blades, he knew he was a ways in the past. If he was even in his own world.

Auel frowned took out a throwing star and started throwing up in the air never cutting himself. He frowned in thought, such things, as his star blades would be rare if they even existed yet.

The throwing star caught the moonlight a few times, but Auel didn't notice. So the time period would be…

…Around when man took the ring against the wills of elves and dwarves.

Auel flinched and closed his eyes. He couldn't let that happen again. He would make it his personal goal to destroy the ring, he caught the star blade for the final time and put it away. So he had to convince the elves to take the ring to Orodruin to destroy it.

And he had to insure it was destroyed and not stolen, but he didn't think they would take the word of a stranger. Especially strangers like him, who didn't have a home, or talk about his past. He sighed, it seemed it was hopeless, but he had to do it. He thought as he lay down, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Auel's sleep fogged mind registered the door opening. He awoke but didn't show any outward sign. Keeping his breathing even. Two elves or people entered.

"If what you say is true Legolas I'm surprised the healers didn't take his weapons."

Anëdil voice, it was safe, the other must have been Legolas. Auel's eyes opened as he surprised the two elves. Auel stretched arching his back, his arms were above his head.

His people had taught him never to do this when strangers were near. It signified trust, he was very acutely aware of his danger. An enemy would no doubt take advantage of his relaxed state and kill him.

But the two elves did nothing, proving to him that they were trustworthy. At least until they did something that proved other wise.

Auel looked up at the two elves through his eyelashes and bangs he trusted them for some reason it felt natural to trust them. He tilted his head to the side.

"Anëdil and Legolas, if memory serves me well" Legolas nodded

"Where are my clothes? And weapons you found?" Anëdil grinned and showed him his four throwing stars. While Legolas motioned to his clothes. The weapons hadn't been touched, Auel smiled this proved to him the two were trustworthy.

"Thank you for saving them, now I ask you this Anëdil, why did you save me? Why take me to your home when I could have very well been an enemy?" Asked Auel getting off the bed. He felt slightly vulnerable. In one move his put the throwing stars in his belt and got off the bed he stood facing Anëdil and Legolas.

Anëdil sighed

"You don't trust very well do you?"

Auel grimly smirked.

"No elf I don't trust anyone. I wouldn't have lived very long if I had." Anëdil frowned and Legolas opened his mouth, but when he didn't speck closed it.

"I saved you Auel because you took a hit that was meant for me, and I felt I should do something to repay you for it." Auel didn't reply, he went through his things making sure everything his aunt had given to him was there.

"Then you were foolish Anëdil, I went into that fight knowing full well that I would die without help, I was prepared for that, by saving me you slowed your own recovery, none I knew in my life would do such a thing for me, not even my kin." Auel said fingering the hole in his cloak.

Then glancing at Anëdil to see his reaction. It was not what he expected. Anger at being foolish was what he expected. He was stunned to see shocked and sadness mingling on the two elves faces.

Auel raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he concentrated on magically fixing his cloak. He smirked when it worked, he put on his boots, tank top and cloak then double-checked his weapons.

"Thank you for helping me, I owe you one." With that Auel started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Legolas.

"I think I'll go to Rivendell" Stated Auel, the two elves glanced at each other and silently agreed as one.

"We'll be going with you then" Stated Anëdil plainly, Auel looked at the two elves and shrugged.

"My father, Thranduil, wants me to go there anyway." Murmured Legolas, Auel didn't reply.

Anëdil sighed and tapped the human on the shoulder, Auel glanced at him amethyst eyes questioning.

"I don't know about humans but I suggest we pack our things first." Auel nodded

"We'll be ready to go tomorrow." Mused Legolas aloud. With that the two elves left Auel to pack. Auel sighed and decided to look around this place that had been his home while he had been ill.

It was beautiful elegant stone structures surrounded by vines that crawled to the ceiling and collected there. Intertwining in patterns so diverse that you couldn't see the actual stone ceiling, if there was one.

It gave this place a other worldly look. Paintings were evenly spaced between the walls and doors. But the scenes they depicted were random, there was elfish writing at the bottoms, or on a silver plate.

Either way Auel couldn't read them. Elfish was considered extinct, and his grandmother though she had been a elf hadn't taught any of them the written language. He could however understand when it was spoken aloud and speck it as well.

Auel wondered aimlessly through the halls. Elves went past him randomly, they had yet to notice him however.

Which he was fine with. If he wanted to be noticed he would be.

When, and if, he wanted to be noticed.

Elves were beautiful, just as beautiful as his grandmother was.

Auel closed his eyes briefly. He wondered if in this time, she would like him as a person, instead of just as a grandchild?

Auel sighed and continued walking. His heart was guiding him to somewhere.

Where? Even he didn't know.

He smiled gently at what he saw in front of him.

A small sun lit roof, with some vines going across to provide some shade. Five huge trees also shaded the garden, they must have been very old. In-between was a fountain he remembered something like this in his own time. He touched what he thought must have been the oldest tree there.

'You seem troubled child of the first and second races, what plagues your mind?'

Startled by the mind speck of the tree, his eyes went wide. His grandmother had told him of ancient trees that spoke in your mind if you needed them, or were lonely.

He supposed that sense he was part elf, he had this ability it was probably the only ability he had inherited. He didn't think he had their beauty, possibly there love of nature from what he had seen so far, but he knew he would never have the life span.

'I am from a alternate future were evil rules, would you allow me to climb on you?'

Mind questioned the teen; the tree seemed to laugh.

'Of course child if you think it will help settle your mind.'

Auel smiled and climbed up to were the roof would have been at, then resting against the tree. Auel let his mind drift as thoughts swirled around he wondered of his grandmother in this time.

Would she be proud? Would she hate him for what he represented? Would she be different from the possible future where evil ruled and it was either kill or be killed? Would he get to meet his grandfather who she had told him he reminded her of?

There were so vary many questions that plagued his mind, and he only knew. He had to change the future, and if that meant that he or his brothers might not be alive the so be it. His family all had wished that the ring had been destroyed and he vowed then that he would do his best.

'I'm sure you shell child, with help you will easily take back Mordor for the light, of this I have no doubt.'

Reassured the ancient tree. Auel smiled.

"What is you name?" Asked Auel aloud.

'I am known as Ais'sle, the youngest child of the two trees.'


End file.
